1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a component mounting system and a component mounting method for component mounting on a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mounting board, which is a board that has a component mounted thereon, is manufactured in a component mounting line in which a plurality of processing devices such as a solder printing device, a post-solder printing inspection device, a component mounting device, and a post-component mounting inspection device are connected to constitute the component mounting line. Regarding such component mounting lines, a component mounting system in which not only an on-site operation but also a remote operation can be performed has been disclosed, the on-site operation being performed directly by a field worker on operation panels disposed in the processing devices for various field works such as component supply and device error response and the remote operation being performed by a remote worker for processing device operations from a management device other than the processing devices such as an external PC (for example, refer to PTL 1).